London (SSBGA)
London 'is a stage from the ''Professor Layton ''series in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse. It is available from the start and, like Starship Mario, it travels throughout London. Description The Platform in the Sidewalk London is the main location in the ''Professor Layton ''series, first appearing in ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box. It is the homeworld of Professor Layton. London is a traveling stage, much like Starship Mario and Delphino Plaza from SSBB. The combatants begin their fight on a medium to small sized platform, with 2 smaller platforms on the edges, and 1 on the top. The platform starts off from a typical London highway, with multiple Mii walking on the streets dressed as englishmen, and slowly starts ascending to the sky. Soon, the platform starts traveling throughout various, famous locations in London, where the players can fight. In the stage, there is a day and night system, which means that players can fight in day, noon and night. Below is a list of all locations the combatants can fight. Big Ben The most famous attraction in London is the Big Ben. Combatants can fight on top of it. It is a very small stage, as well as very hazardous. It has no flat surfaces and, whenever the clock hits 12:00, the tower will cause a vibration, damaging the players and delivering a slight knockback. In order to avoid that, players must jump in the correct timing. London Eye Combatants can also fight on a green plaza with the famous London Eye in the background. The stage has no hazards and is a medium sized. Players can only die by flying offscreen upwards, or sidewards. When nighttime, the ferris wheel will be illuminates with twinkling, neon lights. The River Thames The River Thames was introduced in Professor Layton and the Unwound '' ''Future. It played an important role in the game. In this game, combatants can fight on a sidewalk, near the river and on top of a small cruiser. The stage is a medium sized. It contains a small portion of the sidewalk, with a bench, on top of a bridge where the conbatants can fight. Below the bridge, small cruisers will sometimes pass through and the players can fight on top of them. In the background, the river with some cruisers can be seen, as well as the Big Ben. This stage does not contain any hazards. However, players may be drowned if they remain on the water for too long. Queen's Palace Players can fight on the rooftops of the Queen's palace. If is a wide, large stage with no hazards. There is again, a large clock tower in the middle of the roof. Players can also be KO'ed by falling down from the roof in the edges of the stage. London Bridge The London Bridge is yet, another famous attraction in London. Combatants are able to fight on top of the bridge, which is a wide, completely flat stage. However, cars will pass from the bridge certain times, damaging the players, similarly to Onett. At some point, the bridge will open at two, and players will be forced to battle in the edges of the screen, in a stage with no flat platforms. Players cannot fight in the centre of the stage at that point, or else they'll fall offscreen in the river. Music Played *Professor Layton's Theme (Original) *Professor Layton's Theme (Orchestral) *Puzzle Theme Orchestral *Professor Layton and the Unwound Future Main Theme *Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box Main Theme *London Streets (Live Version)' *'Professor Layton's Theme (Live Version)' *'Puzzle Theme 2' '''Bolded ones have to be unlocked.' Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Stages Category:Professor Layton (series) Category:Stages Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse